starwarstheforceunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bull Rancor
guardefitAnd if you're thinking of escaping, just remember, my new pet is very hungry." :―Maris Brood reminding Bail Organa of her pet rancor[src] The bull rancor was a much larger subspecies of the common rancor. They were often found on the jungle world of Felucia. When prey was scarce, they had to revert to eating the giant fungi growing on their home planet; this was one possible explanation for their size and color. A form of bull rancor was also to be found on the mountainous planet of Dathomir. Characteristicshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bull_rancor&action=edit&section=1Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/c/c4/Marek_Bull_Rancor.jpgGalen Marek faces a bull rancor and its rider.The bull rancor was a male that was marked by its paler flesh, elongated tail and immense horns that sprouted from its massive head. These generally solitary creatures were incredibly dangerous, even to other rancors, and guarded the legendary "rancor graveyard" on Felucia. They were noted to have been much more aggressive than their female, and lesser male kindred, and the Felucians believed that they were incapable of being captured or tamed. Bull rancors were much more massive than a normal rancor and possessed a green skin color. They had long arms and large hands like those of a female rancor. The species also had four long curving tusks that protruded from their spiky heads, as well as much longer tails than those on a female rancor; due to the much larger size they often dragged on the ground. They were exceedingly rare. Historyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bull_rancor&action=edit&section=2Edit After the death of her master, Padawan Maris Brood began to slip to the dark side of the Force whereupon she formed a strong bond with a bull rancor on Felucia. The creature became her new "pet" and was intensely loyal to Maris, willing to fight to the death to protect her. When she captured Senator Bail Prestor Organa, she warned him not to escape as the bull rancor was "very hungry." When Galen Marek came to the planet again to free the senator, Maris sent forth the bull rancor to stop him. However, the creature was slain by the Sith apprentice. Behind the sceneshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bull_rancor&action=edit&section=3Edit http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/a/a6/Bull_rancor_tfucomic.jpgA bull rancor, as depicted in [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Unleashed_(comic) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic]There is a discrepancy between the bull rancors that appear in Star Wars Galaxies and the ones that appear in The Force Unleashed, with the Galaxies ones more closely resembling normal rancors, as does the Bull rancor depicted in the Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game. This may be because Maris Brood's Bull Rancor was possibly warped by the dark side of the Force, along with Brood. Brood's Bull Rancor is black (or very dark green) and covered in large horns and tusks. Appearanceshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bull_rancor&action=edit&section=4Edit *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards.com The Traitor's Gambit on Wizards.com (original article link, backup links 1 2 on Archive.org) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards.com Echoes of the Jedi on Wizards.com (original article link, backup links 1 2 on Archive.org) (Mentioned only) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Unleashed_(novel) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed novel] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Unleashed_(video_game) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Force_Unleashed_(comic) Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic] (Appears in flashback(s)) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Force_Unleashed_II_(novel) The Force Unleashed II novel] *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Galaxies Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided (First appearance) Sourceshttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bull_rancor&action=edit&section=5Edit *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Galaxies_Trading_Card_Game Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – Galactic Hunters (Card: Bull Rancor) *Wookiepedia.com